Zoom Is Going Down
by Amratin
Summary: Zoom is a new threat to Earth. He wants to steal the speed of other speedsters and be the only one in the multiverse. The Flash and his team must find a way how to stop him. In these hard times one friend offers them help.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. And I am sorry for my inability to write without mistakes.**

"How do we stop him? He´s stronger, faster, more dangerous than anyone we´ve faced before. He´s pure evil," Joe West questioned team Flash. Barry viewed everybody in the cortex. No one had an idea. He breathed in loud and stared at the distance with heavy thoughts. His reaction caught the attention of people in STAR Labs.

"Hey man, you´re hiding something," Cisco pointed at Barry.

Barry made an expression ´I don´t know what you are talking about´.

"Please, don´t point I can´t stand it. My brother can be really annoying with it," a voice came from behind their backs. Everyone was looking at a young man in the doorway. He had dark wavy hair, a brown suit and a bow tie. "Hi, guys." He waved them and walked right next to Barry. "Sorry, I know I should have waited, but I couldn´t help myself. I want to meet your friends and partners in crime." He had a big smile on his face.

"I don´t want you to do this, you know," Barry replied softly.

"I know. But don´t worry, it´ll be fun," the man winked.

Cisco was still staring at the intruder with his mouth open. "I-I have to call. This will give him nuts." He took his cell phone: "Hey, dude. Yeah, I know. I know you´re not dude. You´re dick. But listen. This is serious. You want to be here right now."

The man waited for Cisco to put his cell down. "I´ll help you stop Zoom if this is the only way to have Seb at our reunion."

Barry seemed embarrassed for some reason.

"Hey dude, who is Seb and who´re you?" Cisco pointed at the man in the suit.

"You know Seb, he´s full of surprises. Don´t you," he looked directly at Barry. "You will do this to me for long time," Barry stated.

The man smiled and tapped Barry´s back: "I can do this all day."

"Oh my Rowling," Hartley entered the cortex and froze immediately. "We have Harry Potter in our labs." Suddenly he realized his place. He cleared his throat and said calmly: "I can´t still believe it. This is like Christmas. Cisco, if you want me to build you a Death Star in the size of the Moon, you have it."

"Actually, I thought he is a shorter version of 11th Doctor. But who are you really, man?" Cisco couldn´t help to ask again.

"You really don´t know, Cisco? You are not my friend anymore," Hartley said.

Cisco frowned: "We aren´t friends."

"Your fault."

"Guys, relax. I am Blaine Anderson," the stranger introduced himself.

"This is Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris, Dr. Well and Hartley," Barry said quickly.

"Pleasure to meet you. I think we have to move back to why I´m here. Because Zoom is going down," Blaine began.


	2. Chapter 2

"To the outside world I am an ordinary Broadway actor, but secretly I have powers. All my life, I do this singing, dancing, making Disney covers, and pretending I am someone else, and that when the particle accelerator exploded made me a shapeshifter, I guess."

"I thought you could manipulate people with your songs," Cisco claimed.

"That would be cool. Sorry, I´m just a shapeshifter."

"But you are a legend. You sing like a dream and you´re -" Barry started.

"Stop right here," Blaine interrupted him immediately.

"As you wish. But you have to stop talking about our past."

"Oh, this is interesting," Hartley smirked.

"Okay," Blaine responded to Barry.

"So, you´re saying you were in Central City two years ago, when the accelerator exploded?" Joe asked.

"Right. I was here on tour with my colleagues."

"Harry Potter the Musical. I saw it. You were great," Hartley stated. Caitlin, Iris and Barry nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, guys. You saw it?" Blaine was impressed with Barry. "You´re the best," Blaine smiled wide.

"That´s all great, but how you´re going to stop Zoom? You´ll sing him a catchy song and walk to the sunset hand in hand?" Dr. Wells was impatient.

"Well, I thought my metahuman ability will do the job. As I said to S-Barry, if one Flash is not enough to stop Zoom, what about two of them?" He told them simply. Team Flash looked from one member to another.

"It´s too dangerous. You have a family. You don´t have to do this," Barry didn´t want anyone else to risk their lives.

"We all have a family. And Bas, I have to do this. For them. To protect them. Just like you protect those you care about," they looked into each others´ eyes to see the same flame inside.

"I think you´ve already had a plan to share," Wells made his way back to the point.

"Yes, I have a plan. Zoom is haunting the Flash to see how powerful he is. He wants more speed. So if I pretend that I am the Flash and I am so fast that I can do these speed mirages, not only one but whole bunch of replicants, he won´t doubt that I am the real Flash. Then… Barry can stab him in his back and defeat Zoom."

"Just like that?" Joe asked.

"Just like that," Blaine replied. No one seemed convinced. "Would you like to see me shapeshift?"

"Yes, please," Cisco said.

"No big deal." Blaine shrugged his shoulders. He closed his eyes and in the instant there were two exact same Barrys Allens next to each other. "I also posses his powers from the time we touched. I will not be as fast as Barry, I´m not trained, but because I actually don´t use the Speed Force, Zoom can´t steal my speed. It´s safer for me to fight Zoom than for Barry."

"And the speed mirages. How can you make them?" Barry asked.

"I had a great teacher who told me everything about creating illusions," and in a second, dozen Flashes stood in the room.

"Cool," Cisco breathed out. "Don´t tell me your teacher was Loki."

"I don´t even know who that is."

"It won´t work," Dr. Wells said.

"Harry, are you serious?" Cisco was confused. "I think it´s awesome."

"Dr. Wells is right," Hartley added. "Mr. Anderson´s-"

"That sounds like Matrix. And that makes you Mr. Smith," Cisco interrupted.

"Really, Cisco?" Hartley sighed heavily.

"Another chosen one," Cisco continued. "Neo 2.0."

"I´m fine with Blaine," the actor silenced Cisco.

"Blaine´s powers are based on changing himself and space around him by modulating refraction of light and wavelength. As our scarlet knight should know from basic physics lessons, the frequency is inversely proportional to the wavelength. And this different frequency on Earth-2 makes Blaine´s tricks useless," Hartley explained, he was trying to be nice in the presence of his idol.

"I must say I still see you, Anderson, your true you and none of your illusions," Dr. Wells said clearly.

"I just wanted to help," Blaine apologized.

"Your instinct was right. It seems Dalton still produces smart men," Hartley mentioned. "We´ll only make some changes and it won´t be much of work. We´ll simply make a device that converts your frequency to the frequency used by people from Earth-2."

"Let´s get started," Cisco shouted and scientists made their way to the workshop.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Flashes faced each other. "You know you don´t have to do this," the real Flash said.

"You don´t talk me out of it, I made my mind. Just give me the thing and go. You´re making me nervous," replied the other Flash.

Barry passed him injection with red liquid. "Be careful. I don´t wanna talk to Kurt, if something has happened to you. I don´t get him, at all."

"He feels the same about you. Don´t worry, it´ll be fine. It can´t be hard enough for two of us." Blaine grabbed the weapon and hid it in the Flash costume.

"I want to have your optimism."

"Someone would say I´m naïve," Blaine smiled tapped Barry´s shoulder. "Let´s do it."

The Flash came to the open air. "Guys, how will he know where I am?" he whispered through his communicator.

"Just do some tricks the Flash does. Run through the city, safe people," was the answer.

"Easy," he said to himself. The Flash prepared to the run. He was gone with a wink of an eye. He ran faster than it was even possible for a man. He was faster than cars. He passed train without any hesitation. The wind was cool and it encouraged him to be even faster. This was the speed he wanted to feel.

Suddenly, there was something passing by. Black and blue shadow made its way to talk to the Flash. "You think you are the fastest man alive. Try to catch me," the phantom hissed.

"I don´t want to catch you," the Flash shouted after Zoom. "I want to talk." The Flash turned around and made his way back to the spot where he started his journey. Zoom was confused, so he followed.

"You think you can reason with me?" Zoom couldn´t hide his amusement. This Flash was more stupid than he thought.

"You don´t have to do this, you know. I know there is a light inside you. I know you have it in you. You just want to look cold and tough, but you are also kind and you care about people…" he started using psychology.

"Is this really happening? Did he just talk to the murderous psychopath about caring?" Dr. Wells asked in disbelief.

"Guys, do I act like this with metas?" Barry wanted to know.

"Yes," team Flash replied.

"There was someone that hurt you a lot. Frankly, do you want anybody else to suffer like you and even more? Let me help you," the Flash continued. The Speedsters came closer to each other.

"I want to be the fastest man alive. I am Zoom and you are nothing." Zoom jumped to the Flash and the Flash disappeared reappearing meters away. Zoom growled. There was something different. When the Flash was moving, there wasn´t any electricity escaping from his body. "You are a hologram."

"Can hologram do this?" the Flash asked, and now there stood dozens of scarlet speedsters. They were so close to Zoom. They could even touch him and so they did. Zoom didn´t stay aside for long. The fight began. Punch for punch. Fist to fist. "I´m glad I took box at school."

"Don´t talk and get back to work," Wells commanded. "Remember you have an injection for Zoom."

"I got it."

"Barry, where are you?"

Barry didn´t answer. He ran to the fighting pair pistol prepared for Zoom. He was ready to stab Zoom in the back. It wasn´t heroic at all, but he had enough time to figure out that this was their only chance. He made his final few steps and injected the villain with the liquid. At the same time, the second Flash did the same.

Zoom screamed and caught the Flash´s throat. Most of the illusions disappeared. There were only two Flashes and Zoom. Zoom hold his hostage and ran as fast as never before. "What was in the injection?" Barry had to know.

"Velocity-9," Cisco responded.

"Are you kidding me? You´re telling me that we made this psychopath so fast that I can´t stop him? He just took Blaine. Have you gone mad? How? Cisco?"

"Cisco is not responsible for this, Barry," Caitlin said. "I graduated from biochemistry, remember."

Barry ran immediately after Zoom with only one thought. He had to stop Zoom before he´d have a chance to do something to Blaine. He didn´t want this talk with Kurt.

"Barry listen," Hartley started. His voice was calming. "I know you have some elementary knowledge in physics. I will explain it very simply. Each atom in our body moves and it holds our body together. But when these atoms move too fast, it makes higher structures less stable. And if the atoms rotate even faster, the structures will collapse. Is that clear?"

"So you want him to use his full speed to evaporate himself?" Barry was not sure.

"More accurate is to sublime. But yes, you´re on the right track," Hartley nodded. "So run, Barry, as fast as you can."

"You would make a good teacher," Iris stated. Cisco, Caitlin and Hartley laugh hardly. "I´m done with being nice for the rest of the week," Hartley smirked.

"I found him," Barry spoke up.

"Who did you find?"

"The Flash," he said with smile. "Let´s get back to the STAR Labs."

"I´m in," the second Flash responded.

zzz

"This was one crazy day, huh?" Blaine said and ran the hand through his hair. "Especially the vanishing of the bad guy is not my daily routine. He was really terrifying. He´ll definitely give me nightmares for some time."

"Thank you for helping me," Barry smiled and hugged his friend.

"You´re welcome." Then Blaine turned to the rest of the team. "People, you are amazing. It was great to work with you. I hope we´ll meet again. So, see y´all." With these words, he made his way out of the facility. Barry was on his heels. "And Seb, you have to go to the Warblers´ reunion. You have no excuse now and you… owe me a favor."

"Okay," Barry sighed.

"I´m glad you´ll come," Blaine rewarded him with a smile. When he was in the middle of the parking lot, Blaine shouted at Barry: "Take care, Smythe."

"You too, Blaine Warbler," Barry waved back.


End file.
